1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrowhead having deep penetration of a target and which is useful for hunting using a bow and arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of arrowheads having a plurality of sharpened blades are well known to the art. Some of the arrowheads in which the blades are removable and are carried in a blade carrying body for their full length are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,866; 4,036,499; 3,915,455 and 2,940,758 showing radially mounted blades and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,330 showing non-radially mounted blades. Multiple blade arrowheads in which a plurality of blades are permanently mounted in a blade carrying body for the entire length of the blade are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,601; 4,175,749; 4,093,230 and 4,006,901. Another class of hunting arrowheads have blades which are mounted in their rear portion on a blade carrying body with the forward portion of the blade forming the point as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,723; 2,909,372 and 2,925,278, and arrowheads having only the rear and front portions of their blades mounted in a blade carrying body as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,391. These hunting arrowheads are generally referred to as flatheads, particularly when they involve a single sheet of metal forming two blades. U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,948 teaches an arrowhead having a rotatable circular cutting member mounted in a slot in a ferrule. In one embodiment having a point with a plurality of sides or faces, the rotating cutting member is aligned with the flat faces. In another embodiment without a point, the rotating cutting member extends beyond the front of the ferrule and the front of the ferrule has tapered sides to form a sharpened frontal area.
In the above prior art, particularly in the cases where the blades are held for their entire length in blade carrying slots in a blade carrying body, or ferrule, the blade carrying bodies are all of circular cross section and are generally tapered in a straight line, convexly or concavely to fair into the point at the head end and to fair into the arrow shaft at the rear end.